Pixie in the Park by Wisdomous
by All You Need Is Love Contest
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is finally ready to move on with his life. While in Philadelphia finalizing his divorce, he takes notice of a strange, fascinating woman who just might be the key to unlocking his future happiness. For the AYNIL Contest


******Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**

* * *

  
Song Inspiration: **The Fool on the Hill  
**Title of One-Shot: **Pixie in the Park  
**Pairing: **Jasper / Alice  
**POV: **Jasper  
**Rating: **M  
**Word Count: **2508  
**Summary or Description:** Jasper Whitlock is finally ready to move on with his life. While in Philadelphia finalizing his divorce, he takes notice of a strange, fascinating woman who just might be the key to unlocking his future happiness.

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the All You Need is Love contest hosted by Camoozle, Emerald_Rosalie, Lightstardusting & Miztrezboo.**  
**Please see the contest profile for full details.**

**

* * *

  
**

~x~

Day after day,  
Alone on a hill,  
The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still  
But nobody wants to know him,  
They can see that he's just a fool,  
And he never gives an answer,

But the fool on the hill,  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning 'round.

Well on the way,  
Head in a cloud,  
The man of a thousand voices talking perfectly loud  
But nobody ever hears him,  
or the sound he appears to make,  
and he never seems to notice,

But the fool on the hill,  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning 'round.

And nobody seems to like him,  
they can tell what he wants to do,  
and he never shows his feelings,

But the fool on the hill,  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning 'round.

Ooh, ooh,  
Round and round and round.

And he never listens to them,  
He knows that they're the fools  
They don't like him,

The fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning 'round.

Ooh,  
Round and round and round

~x~

There she sat, day after day, just sitting alone on a park bench, watching, seeing, being. Witnessing every moment of life that swarmed around her, but never joining in on any of the activity that surrounded her.

I'd been observing her, for the past few days, but hadn't yet worked up the courage to go over and talk to her.

I'd come into the diner, take a seat in the middle booth by the window, and just watch. She sat on the bench that faced the booth window, in the little park just outside of the diner. I found her to be absolutely fascinating, even if she wasn't doing anything in particular. No one ever approached her or tried to strike up a conversation, and she never made an attempt to speak to anybody herself. In fact, it appeared as if most of the people in this town tried very hard to ignore her existence. I couldn't figure out why. I _needed_ to know why.

I had come to Philadelphia several days ago to sign the last of my divorce papers. Maria, my soon-to-be ex-wife, insisted they be signed in person. So that meant that I had to fly across the fucking country, all the way from Texas, to appease her. She had to make everything difficult as fuck _all_ the time. I looked forward to the day when the judge filed the paperwork. I would be divorced and free of that manipulative, controlling succubus.

I already felt relieved, more comfortable in my own skin, just knowing that the past was behind me. I could live my life and look toward the future, whatever it may hold.

My original intention was to leave town as soon as humanly possible, once the papers were signed. However, I convinced myself that since I'd never been to Philly before, I should take a few days to explore the town. I was a huge history buff, and this city was seeped with our nation's heritage. I would surely regret it if I passed up the chance to soak up as much of the city's spirit as I could, simply because I loathed my ex-wife. I opted _not_ to tell Maria about my change in plans. The last thing I needed was for her to spoil my impromptu rondezvous with the _City of Brotherly Love_. I rescheduled my flight and reserved several more nights in the hotel. It was time for me to do something because I _wanted_ to, and not because I _had_ to. Those moments came around so rarely these days, and I would be remiss to let the opportunity slip away.

The first day I explored the town, I stopped for breakfast at a small diner overlooking a park. I gazed out of the window mentally planning my day, and I noticed a very slight woman with black, crazy-spiky hair. She couldn't be more than twenty-five years old, and though she sat alone, she did not appear lonely. It looked as if she were waiting for her companion to join her at any moment. Her boyfriend, probably. _Lucky bastard_, I thought. She was definitely a hot little number. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She had very delicate, elfish features, and reminded me of Tinkerbell. _I wouldn't mind being sprinkled by her pixie dust._ Though she was sitting with her legs folded like a pretzel, I could tell that she was very petite. I wondered what she would feel like as I held her in my arms. I could probably hold her up with only one arm, which would leave my other hand free to roam across her tiny figure.

"What can I getcha, hon?" The waitress' arrival broke me from my thoughts.

"Coffee. Black. Two eggs scrambled, grits, some buttered white toast and a side of bacon, please, ma'am." My slight southern drawl brought a smile to her face.

"You got it, sugar. And please, no more "ma'am" crap. The name is Charlotte, or Char. Holler if ya need anything." Her abrupt demeanor was a far cry from what I was used to back home. Yankees truly were a different breed.

Moments later Charlotte brought out my coffee and laid out a sampler of jellies, presumably for my toast. I resumed staring out of the window at my Tinkerbell, and I couldn't help but notice she was still sitting alone. _What crazy prick would leave that darling girl waiting on him like that?_ I shook those thoughts from my head when Charlotte brought out my breakfast.

"Can I get ya anything else?" She asked.

"No ma' - No thank you, Charlotte." She grinned at my almost slip of the tongue, and sauntered off to the kitchen.

Breakfast was delicious. I'd definitely be coming back here again the following day. As I left the diner in search of an up-close and personal lesson in American History, I took one last glance at the little pixie waiting in the park. She looked so peaceful sitting there on top of the mulch-hill. I longed to go to her, to speak to her, but I didn't want to disturb her. After all, what did I think was going to happen? I'd introduce myself and we'd fall instantly in love? That just doesn't happen. I lived on the other side of the fucking country for crying out loud!

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I saw the Declaration House, where Thomas Jefferson drafted the Declaration of Independence; Franklin court, the home of Benjamin Franklin; Independence Hall; and the Liberty Bell. Tomorrow I had planned on getting lost in the Military Museum. Though I was extremely excited to be taking in these sights, my thoughts often drifted to that mysterious woman sitting alone in the park.

By the end of the day I was wiped out. I reached my hotel suite and called down for room service. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast this morning. While I waited for my dinner, I took a quick shower, cleaning off the grime from the day.

I towel dried my wavy blond hair and threw on some pajama pants and a beater. My food arrived shortly after, and I scarfed down my mashed potatoes and rare NY-strip in a matter of minutes_._ Once I polished off my dinner, I brushed my teeth and plopped into bed, ready for sleep to take me. As I was lulled off to sleep by Benjamin Franklin singing in the musical _1776_ on the local public access channel, I pictured the woman who'd invaded my thoughts all day.

I imagined myself walking up to her smiling face, wrapping her in my arms and kissing her until we both passed out. Fuck, I'd completely blown the opportunity to get to know her. I berated myself for not taking the time to at least learn her name.

Over the next few days I ate at the diner for breakfast. Charlotte always took my table, and we'd developed quite a rapport. She asked why I was in town and I told her all about Maria and my divorce. It was nice having someone to chat with in the mornings.

Every day as I waited for my food to arrive, I'd look out of the window and gaze upon my favorite pixie in the park, and every day I'd talk myself out of going to her to make introductions. Why? Because I was a fucking pussy, that's why.

The next morning I found myself sitting, yet again, in the same booth as the days prior. Charlotte brought me a black coffee as soon as I sat down.

"Your usual, sugar?" I almost said yes, but quickly changed my mind. For some reason, today I felt like a change.

"No, thanks. I'd like to try your french toast, maple syrup and a side of bacon, please."

"Sure thing. Be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Char."

I gazed out of the window to the familiar bench atop the small hill. There she sat, my black-haired Tinkerbell. A smile graced my face as I thought about possibly introducing myself to her today.

I decided to ask Charlotte if she knew anything about that woman. I mean, if she was in the park again today, she probably lived close by. Perhaps she frequented the diner. No sooner did I think it, than Charlotte arrived at my table with a refill on my coffee and she dropped off the maple syrup.

"Hey, Char? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, hon. What's on your mind?"

"Do you happen to know anything about that woman sitting in the park?" I nodded my head in the direction of the bench. "She's been sitting there every morning."

"Ahh, yeah," Charlotte paused, "The Fool on the Hill." She sighed deeply, "Her name is Alice, and that's about all any of us really knows. I'm afraid she's not right in the head, poor dear. She moved into town not too long ago. Nobody knows where she came from. She sits there day in and day out. She rents an apartment, but it seems as if she only goes there to shower and sleep, when she _does_ sleep, which is rare. She never says much to anybody, even if they try to make conversation. The only response she ever gives when people have asked her why she was there, was that she was waiting for _him_. But no _him_ has ever shown up."

"The Fool on the Hill?" I asked with a bite to my tone. How _dare_ anyone call that captivating creature a fool. My jaw clenched and I could feel all of my muscles seize up as I went into protector mode.

"That's what the locals call her, because she's always just sitting on that bench, watching the world go by, but never participating."

"I wonder who she's waiting for?" I whispered, mostly to myself, but Charlotte answered me anyway.

"I don't know, hon, but I sure hope he comes. From what we know of her, she's a very sweet little thing. I hate to think of her being all alone, even if she does seem content to be by herself." Charlotte seemed to snap out of her daze and said, "Let me go check on your breakfast, I'll be right back."

I sat there and thought about what Charlotte said about the pixie. Alice. Beautiful Alice. _She looks like an Alice._ I wondered why she would just sit and wait like that. What would happen if I attempted to go talk to her? Would she ignore me like the rest of the population? I wanted to believe that I was different somehow, because of the draw that I felt toward her. But that was probably just wishful thinking on my part.

Charlotte came back several moments later with my french toast, bacon, and another refill for my coffee. I continued to look out of the window as I ate, just staring. That woman had completely captivated me. Never before had a girl, or any person for that matter, consumed me the way this complete stranger had.

As if she sensed my thoughts, Alice turned her gaze to mine. Our eyes locked, and her face brightened with a wide grin. Her entire demeanor shifted, and it appeared that she was suddenly full of life. _Was she bouncing? _I could almost feel her presence wrap around me, as if we were attuned to one another. She was my beacon, and she was calling out to me. I just _felt _it.

I'd made up my mind then and there that I would hesitate no longer. I threw my fork and napkin down on my plate, dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table, bade farewell to Charlotte and sprinted toward the park, toward my future.

Before I realized it, I was face-to-face with that magnificent creature, but I was at a complete loss of what to say. I mean, I just sprinted out there and stopped dead in my tracks in front of her. My heart was pounding in my ears and I felt light-headed as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Hello, Miss Alice," I gently grabbed her hand with mine and brushed my lips across her smooth skin. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I'm not quite sure where that formal southern shit was coming from, but if I tried to stop it now, I'd stumble over my words and make a fool of myself.

"Jasper Whitlock," she said with a whisper, as if she were trying the name on for size. A wide grin graced her angelic face once more as she beamed up at me. "I've been waiting for you. You kept me waiting a long time." She looked up at me shyly from beneath her long, black eyelashes, then with a devilish grin she added, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

My breath stuttered as I processed her words, and also what Charlotte had said earlier, _"The only response she ever gives when people have asked her why she was there, was that she was waiting for _him_. But no _him_ has ever shown up." _

I didn't exactly know how, but at that moment I just knew that Alice and I were destined to be together. Every moment of our lives had led us both to this park. I was almost grateful to Maria for making me come all this way in the first place. Well, grateful might be too strong of a word. Not completely pissed off, would be more accurate.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Alice. I promise not to make you wait any longer." With that said, I took her in my arms just like I'd imagined that first night, and I kissed her. Boy, did I kiss her. I picked her up and held her close to my chest as she wrapped her tiny legs around my waist. That kiss was utopia. I'd never felt so fulfilled in my life, and that was just from kissing her. I couldn't even fathom what she'd feel like underneath me, on top of me, in front of me, entwined with me.

_Fuck_. I needed to stop thinking that way or I'd have to fuck her right there in the park. Evidently, we were quite the spectacle. A crowd gathered around us. People were gaping and gawking at the town loon, and the man currently suction-cupped to her face. You'd think they'd never seen two people kiss before, fucking prudes. OK, so it was pornographic kissing, but fuck if I cared.

After the kiss that made my head spin and heart flutter, we broke apart and gazed into each others eyes. I gently lowered Alice until her tiny feet hit the ground. She grabbed my hand and started to guide me. I didn't know where we were going; I didn't care.

"Take me home, Jasper," Alice pleaded and I obliged all too quickly. We walked away from the park, hand in hand, two fools in love.

~x~

* * *

**NOTE: **Please make sure to check out the author's profiles and leave them love for their fic there. All Authors are in our fav's list.


End file.
